Under your spell
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Lady Blair and Lord Chuck embrak on a mysterious journey. Wil love or lust come between them? Historical fic.
1. Decision

**Hi, yes I have delted the old one and gotten help. Thanks you so much my new Beta Beth. Write to her if you need help on your story, I know she love to help you:) Her user name is mirrornvrlies.

* * *

Under your spell, Chapter 1: Decision **

"Lady Blair, this is a foolish decision," Daniel said as he tried to reason with his mistress. Lady Blair Waldorf was the youngest member of the royal Waldorf descendants and royal bloodline.

"I wish to fight in the tournament tomorrow," Blair said as she looked for her shield and sword.

"Lady Blair, your father will be furious if he is informed," Daniel said as he looked at Blair.

"Dan, I am your mistress, you answer to me," Blair told him as she dragged the sword out of its sheath.

"My Lady, I serve only you, but your father is a powerful man," Dan argued, His respect for Lady Blair unwavering.

"You have always served me well, Dan," she said her tone loving. Blair often took the liberty of using Daniels nickname when they were alone. "I will help you compete in the tournament but please do not get yourself killed, my Lady."

Blair nodded as Dan began packing her things in a leather bag.

Blair could see Dan was deeply concerned for her, despite her authority over him..

Lady Blair was gifted and had far more power than many in her society..

"I can't believe I'm finally going, I've wanted to compete for so long now."She said in disbelief.

Dan already knew of his mistress's dream of fighting in a real tournament.

"But, my Lady what if HE turns up?" Dan said in a worried voice. Blair glanced at Dan. "That is merely hearsay."

"Many have said there is a Waldorf heiress in possession of the ability to seduce any man she wishes to toy with." Dan said.

"Enough," Blair snapped at Dan, she hated that childish myth. The myth told of the Waldorf women's curse; a curse which made any man completely vulnerable to the allure of that woman. All, but one, according to the 'legend' one special man would be immune to the curses power.

Dan was forced to hold his tongue. He knew well Blair was wholly opposed to the whimsical tale of affliction.

Blair and Dan were planning to sneak out of the big castle unnoticed by the servants. Blair was saddling her own horse to save time.

"We shall travel to Ashby, I wish to prepare myself there," Blair commanded. Dan already knew this meant he would assist her training as her opponent.

"As you wish my Lady," Dan said as he hopped onto his own horse.

The roads were dangerous at night, a Lady alone would be extremely foolish, but Daniels presence meant a safer passage.

They rode quickly to Ashby with Dan keeping a nervous watch out for thieves. They arrived early and Dan announced he would put their tents up.

"How will my Lady be accepted to compete?" Dan asked- only male knights and Lords could compete under tournament rules.

"Do you recall my cousin, Brian who travelled to Palestine and never returned?" Blair said as she continued pacing.

"I recall your cousin my Lady," Dan said as he glanced at Blair. Blair nodded and continued,

"Nobody knows of his disappearance except my family."

Dan's eyes sparked with realization. "My Lady, you are going to use Brian´s good name?"

"Of course," Blair said with a triumphant smirk and finally stopped pacing.

Once Blair had settled for the night, Dan went to inform the host of Lord Brian's wish to join the tournament.

When Dan returned Blair was still, as up as she could not sleep in the horrible tent. Blair knew this would be a challenge for her but the outdoor feeling was making her uneasy.

Dan saw Blair´s uneasiness as he tried to calm her" my Lady I brought your favorite pillow." Blair smiled and says gratefully" thank you Dan."

"Nathaniel, this is going to be very interesting," Lord Bass stated as he looked up from his goblet.

"Yes indeed, Chuck," Lord Archibald said as his server polished his armor.

"Have you sent for the lovely maidens?" Chuck asked looking bored.

"They may be en route already," Nate shouted over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Where are you going dear Nathaniel?" Chuck asked.

"Lady Serena sent for me to join her," Nate told him as he sauntered out. Chuck shook his head. Nate was so in love with the blond goddess Serena, yes he agreed that she was a fair maiden but to him she was nothing special.

Chuck had bedded many girls just like her. Chuck honestly wanted a girl that could make his heart race and captivate his mind like no other.

Nate came back later covered in red kisses and Chuck had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"My oh my, she is a feisty one," Chuck said teasingly as Nate blushed a little.

The next day Blair was getting ready, Dan was dressing her in her armor. He chose his words carefully as he tried to persuade her out of competing.

"Lady Blair, I wish that you would not do something so dangerous," he said quietly.

"Your wish is not my concern, Daniel," Blair said in a sharply.

"And you must call me Lord Brian from this moment," Blair hissed at Dan.

"As you wish my Lady," Dan said accepting his mistress's word.

The host had separated the tournament into three challenges: the lance, a mace and the sword ring.

Chuck and Nathaniel were the last to fight so they chose to watch all their opponents compete in the tournament.

Lord Brian was up against Lord Damien and he was known for his violent side. Lord Brian got him easily using his own power against him, toppling him hard.

Lord Brian had fought bravely and was cunning with a sword.

"Lord Brian, seems to be leading the sword tournament?" Nate said an interested voice.

"I'd love to defeat Lord Brian," Chuck said in a dark hiss. He could see Lord Brian would be a challenge and Chuck loved a challenge.

Blair came back to the tent after winning her fight.

"Daniel, my sword needs sharpening." Dan was glad to see Lady Waldorf back safe.

Dan´s relief must have caught Blair´s eye."Do not worry about me," She reassured him.

The next in line was Lord Nathaniel Archibald of the London Archibald's. Lord Archibald was young and fit. Blair was looking forward to fighting him.

Nate was also excited for the fight against Lord Brian.

The first challenge was the lance, Lord Brian outdid Nate but the balance was restored as Lord Archibald triumphed in the second challenge.

"Lady Blair, you are bleeding," Dan said in a scared tone as he examined the wound.

"It is only a little cut, Daniel," Blair breathed out as Dan cleaned the gash.

Nate too was nursing bad wounds; Chuck was making him drink wine, helping to take his mind off the pain.

"Lord Brian seems very strong," Chuck mused. Nate stared at Chuck. "Yes, Lord Brian is skilled, I may not win."

The last round was short but tense as Brian prevailed but seemed to refrain from using deadly force.

"Let him live," Lord Brian said in a calm voice as he walked back to his tent. Both Nate and Chuck were shocked at Lord Brian´s apparent mercy.

"Why did not Lord Brian kill me?" Nate asked, as it was customary to do so in tournaments such as this.

"Yes, that is a very interesting question," Chuck said obviously intrigued by Lord Brian. He too was curious as to why Brian had not killed Nate.

Chuck was called next against Lord Brian.

"Chuck please, do not fight Lord Brian," Nate begged. Chuck looked at him in disbelief.

"I have to fight Nate, I refuse to be a coward," Chuck hissed.

"Well, well, Lord Bass has accepted my challenge," Brian taunted. Chuck could not believe Lord Brian's conduct and quickly decided he needed to challenge him verbally. Staring him down Chuck finally spoke.

"Remove your helmet."

He noticed Lord Brian flinch back and smiled, he had succeeded in unnerving his opponent uneasy.

"I cannot, my face is scarred from battle," Blair said still acting like Brian. As Lord Brian spoke, Chuck thought he detected a hint of panic in the Lord's tone.

The fights that afternoon were brutal. Both parties were well trained swordsmen that much was clear to the audience already hungry for blood.

Two fights were fought and both Lord's had won one challenge for themselves. Both with heavy wounds as Lord Chuck and Lord Brian fought with style and class.

"Every knight here says you are a brilliant?" Chuck says as he looks closely at Lord Brian. Lord Brian was not a tall man and Chuck had a hard time believing he couldn´t beat him.

"I love that when you talk and you voice trembles with, fear it?" Lord Brian taunted.

"You just wish," Chuck says angry as he lifted his sword to strike once more.

That night there was a magnificent ball before the last fight of the tournament the next morning.

Chuck looked up as Lady Waldorf walked in. She was a beauty and Chuck had heard she was Lord Brian´s cousin. He immediately secured an introduction from his old friend Lord Gray who left almost instantly afterwards upon Chuck's request. Chuck began his evaluation of his newest Lady.

"So, Lady Waldorf where is your beloved cousin?" Chuck asked Blair. "He was feeling unwell, I suggested he rest tonight," she replied steadily in a most ladylike manner.

"That is sad but at least I get the _pleasure_ of your company instead," Chuck drawled.

Blair eyes snapped to his "My lord, I think you may be mistaking me for one of your conquests." She retorted haughtily.

Chuck smirked at the comment and replied "My Lady, you are fascinating to me already." Blair promptly bid Chuck goodbye and attempted to avoid him for the next portion of the evening she thought she had succeeded until she saw him approaching her. She could not fathom why her heart sped up as she prepared for his arrival at her side.

Meanwhile Chuck had decided to end their 'game' and strolled over to her again. He tried to open conversation with an old favourite.

"Would you care for a dance?"

Blair looked at him and instantly knew there was no way of escaping him without the whole room considering her a snob- despite Lord Bass's reputation as a womanizer- so she acquiesced quickly.

Chuck was enchanted. He loved everything about Blair; her moon white skin, blood red lips and doe eyes. She was in every way, a woman worthy of his bed.

Chuck held his hand out to her and she almost hesitated before slipping her gloved hand into his warm one. Blair locked her eyes with his as they danced. Her moves were oddly familiar to him, fast and strong.

Blair knew she could not stay for long or Chuck would figure out why she seemed familiar, she had already pushed it by dancing with him. Her double identity could mean the end of her high society life. Blair suddenly felt faint at the thought and Dan had to get her out of the building without making a big scene.

Chuck watched Blair being assisted by Dan, the same servant as Brian had.

Outside the castle Blair tripped over a rock as she was removing her gloves and Dan caught her, but she accidentally grasped his arms and caught his eyes. Blair felt adrenaline rush through her and Dan's expression became unreadable. For a minute they stood as if in limbo, before Dan finally spoke.

"I am yours to command, Lady Blair, I, I love you."

Blair´s heart stopped; her power had taken over Dan´s will and turned him into a slave, this meant that the rumors were true about her ability to control men. This was what her mother told her the men said when they were under the curse.

"Dan, I need you to tell me if you are all right?" Blair whispered weakly. Dan smiled at her contently.

"Of course I am my lady- I am with you" he replied. Blair´s heart really stopped and she felt as if she would be ill.

This was far worse than death; Dan would be under her command until she found the man immune to her enchantment.

The last swordfight was hard and Blair was very quick but Chuck almost bested her every time.

As they fought they were both breathing heavily and struggling to deny their exhaustion.

"I must say my Lord you are such a nifty fighter," Chuck says as he ducked her sword as it nearly hit his shoulder.

"You are not so bad yourself my Lord," Blair mocks him. Chuck did not take that well as he swung his sword at her too forcefully for him to handle. They continued to battle all the time Chuck gaining the advantage. Eventually he ended up with Blair under him. _Chuck would surely kill me,_ Blair thought.

"You won, do what you want," Blair said, she knew her life was in his hands.

"No, you spared Nathaniel's life," Chuck said as he lifted his sword off of her chest.

Blair looked at him and nodded. Chuck helped her up thinking over his narrow victory.

Chuck may have won but Blair had nearly beaten him.


	2. Dan, Dan what have I done?

**Hi, Thanks to Beth and I love more comments:)Please write to Beth and get her help if you want to super Beta:)

* * *

Under your spell **

**Chapter 2 ****Dan, Dan what have I done? **

Blair gazed at Dan, he was imprisoned within his own mind and he could not complain. Blair realised how bad this side of Dan was and she knew she must find this mythical man. The one her powers would be useless on, if only to save Dan.

As Blair rode home with Dan she had to attempt to restrain him. He was trying to attack everyone who so much as looked at her.

"Dan, I beg you, please don't hurt them," Blair said as Dan stood stiffly with his dagger in hand, poised to strike. The men looked at the mysterious Lady Waldorf, desperation in their eyes.

Dan looked at Blair lovingly, "Yes mistress," he said softly and slowly turned away from the men who took the chance to run. Blair began to truly fear her power over Dan; Dan would murder innocents for her if he felt her safety was compromised.

As Chuck rode home, he spotted Lady Waldorf with her manservant Daniel. Daniel was holding Blair´s hand and looking at her tenderly. Chuck eyes darkened, as the thought of Daniel coupled with _his_ Blair. Chuck had never thought of any woman as his before and was so shocked he shuddered a little.

Suddenly Dan turned his head and saw Chuck. Chuck witnessed Daniels eyes spark as anger seemed to fill them instantly. He stood stock still as Blair rushed to stop Dan from striking Chuck. Chuck could not believe the servant´s ignorance to his stature, assaulting a Lord could be deemed treason.

Blair whipped out her short sword in mere milliseconds and used it to block Dan´s savage attack.

"Dan, STOP," Blair voice sounded firm but Chuck thought he detected a hint of fear. Daniel looked at Blair begging as she held the sword close to his throat.

Dan wanted to please his mistress, and with a last disgusted look at Chuck he bowed his head in submission. Blair sheathed the sword and walked wearily over to their horses before turning to address Chuck.

"My apologies Lord Bass, my servant is very protective of me." Chuck could see that but he could feel the tension pouring from Lady Waldorf and see the near exhaustion in her eyes, he wondered if her servant's feelings were a heavy burden, _Daniel_, Chuck sneered, was clearly infatuated with his mistress. However he was painfully aware that Daniel would have killed him if Lady Waldorf had not prevented it.

"I accept your apology my Lady," Chuck said as he glanced at Blair for the hundredth time since they first met. Blair was smoothing out her dress. Chuck caught site of a riding boot on Lady Waldorf´s foot, he was shocked to realise it was in a knight's style. Chuck knew that style was nowhere near in fashion, though he found it strangely enticing, but still rather odd. He then noticed the lack of a side saddle on Blair's horse, had she been riding like a gentleman, he was discovering ever more about this captivating Lady as the night went on he thought.

Blair saw Chuck´s stares and immediately dragged the dress back into place. She did not want Chuck getting close to the truth about her lifestyle, she was be ostracized from society.

"I bid you farewell, my Lord," Blair said in her sweetest voice. Chuck watched as she swung herself expertly into her saddle and rode off with Dan by her side, something seemed familiar about the image but Chuck was damned if he could remember why at the late hour, it would have to wait.

Blair and Dan rode straight to the Waldorf family home in the country and, after leaving the horses with the groom at dawn, were greeted by Blair's mother, the great Lady Waldorf famous in social circles for catching the richest Earl in England with just one meeting.

"Mother, it has happened," Blair said breathlessly. Eleanor looked worried at her daughter's obvious distress.

"What has happened my child?" Eleanor said kindly as Blair laid her head in her mother´s lap.

"I have bewitched Dan," Blair cried. Eleanor was shocked, her daughter was always so careful.

"How do I undo it?" Blair begged, tears running down her face as she lifted her head to look at Eleanor.

"My dear, you have to take the right husband, a man that your power will be useless upon," Eleanor said calmly.

"How will I find such a gentleman when there are so many?" Blair said, knowing her mother would understand.

"We will have a ball and you will invite all the young lords, it has to be one of them, it will not be a commoner," Eleanor said, she herself had found Blair´s father at such a ball. "We will inform your Father and begin planning today."

Blair invited every young Lord and prayed that just one of them would be the right one.

"How will I know if he is the one?" Blair asked Eleanor as she was combing Blair´s hair.

"Your heart will tell you," Blair´s mother said smiling.

That night the lords arrived in all their finery and Blair was looking out over the great ballroom to see all her potential suitors.

Blair spotted Lord Archibald and Lord Bass, both men looking very handsome she wondered if Lord Bass suspected her but fought the panic threatening to overcome her.

Eleanor had had to lock Daniel up so he could not ruin Blair´s on night and chance to catch the right gentleman. Nate watched at Lady Blair walked in his direction, her steps were light and she looked stunning. Blair was wearing a blue dress and had violets braided into her long mahogany hair.

Chuck couldn't believe it. He felt jealous of Nate, he knew he wanted the illustrious Blair for himself.

Blair saw the tension in Chuck's shoulders and poker straight back and she felt Nate´s eyes burn into her.

Chuck suddenly dragged Nate out of sight and began to question him.

"I thought you adored Lady Serena?" Chuck snapped his voice demanding.

"A smart man never puts his money on one horse," Nate stated, trying to sound wise.

Chuck shook his head, "Be careful you don't fall between the horses."

Chuck gave Nate a final warning glance and turned his attention to Blair again. Blair looked suspiciously at the two men.

Chuck held his hand out to her and Blair stared at it before nodding in acceptance. Chuck led her out onto the dance floor. She noticed he was led her with grace and ease.

"So we meet again, Lady Blair, may I call you Blair?" Chuck drawled into her ear his voice husky and Blair laughed at his attempt to seduce her.

"Yes indeed and you may," Blair says softly back to him. Blair really was gorgeous and Chuck had thought about only her, every day since the tournament ball. He was finally ready to tempt Blair.

Downstairs, Dan had gotten himself loose from the chains and was searching for his Lady. He saw she was dancing with that bastard Bass again and dragged his sword out quickly. Blair saw it gleaming in the candlelight at the same time as Chuck. Blair reacted dragging her hidden dagger out and began talking to Dan

"Dan, as your mistress I order you to lower your weapon."

It was fruitless. Dan would not listen to Blair this time; he shoved aside and launched himself at Chuck. Chuck drew his sword and defended himself against Dan´s attack. Chuck and Dan fought hard and both blocked each other well, but Blair could not stand there and see Chuck and Dan in a dangerous battle to the death.

Blair lifted her sword and blocked both Chuck and Dan´s swords in the middle. Blair screamed at her mother to evacuate the guests. Harold Waldorf, Blair´s father was worried and tried himself, to drag his sword out to fight but Blair was faster than he could act. She threw herself in front of Chuck forcing Dan to stop dead, he was unable to hurt his mistress and Blair used this to her advantage.

Blair lifted her sword once more between them and used her most powerful voice to get their attention.

"Please cease, I'm begging you."

Both finally stopped, gasping for air, to look at Blair with the sword. She expertly disarmed Dan before addressing him.

"Dan, let Lord Bass go free."

This time Dan bowed to her wish and was swiftly taken away by the Waldorf's butler. At last Blair looked around the room.

Every Lady looked stunned and judged Blair Waldorf's less than ladylike deportment. Blair was furious at Dan for disobeying her mother's orders to stay chained in the room down stairs and embarrassing her.

Meanwhile Chuck had finally discovered the reason Blair was so familiar to him. He smirked knowingly; he now knew for sure she and this Lord Brian character were one and the same.

He would be able to use that against her and force her to be his. She was everything he wanted in a woman: brave, beautiful, skillful with a sword and charming. Having her would be good for him he thought. He only had one problem; she was of Norman decent and he was an Anglo-Saxon, which he knew would cause a lot of problems because the two nationalities did not accept each other.

Chuck also Blair was fighting for her own honor and she was too proud to ever yield to any man least of all the one who defeated her in battle.

Harold ushered the guests out and excused his servants and family´s behavior as extraordinary. Chuck stayed hidden in shadow long enough to talk to Blair alone. He cornered her as she was about to exit the ballroom.

"I know your secret my Lady," Chuck whispered in Blair´s ear. Blair shuddered "What are you referring to My Lord, I have nothing to hide?" Trying to sound collected was harder than Blair had imagined.

"I must congratulate you on your performance in the tournament, _Lord Brian_," Chuck said in a smug voice that made Blair´s body shiver.

"You have the wrong Waldorf, Lord Brian is my cousin," Blair said, keeping her face blank, for any emotion would make her look guilty.

"I can keep your secret," Chuck murmured, "as long as you become mine in every way," Chuck said huskily into her ear.

_How dare he think I will be such a thing as his whore? _Blair thought angrily. She knew very well what becoming some ones belonging meant; she would have to whore herself out to him, and Blair would never be one of those women.

"I will never give myself to you," Blair said, her tone like ice.

Chuck just smirked and replied. "You should consider my proposal Blair; I would hate to see them snap your pretty neck."

"You are no gentleman," Blair spat at him but Chuck just looked satisfied that he had gotten to her.

"My Lady you will come to me, you have no choice in the matter" Chuck stated firmly


	3. Lust is the power of love

**Hi, Thanks again to Beth my Beta and all you others that have commented. I love some more commentsXD

* * *

Under your spell**

**Chapter 3 **

**Lust is the power of love**

Chuck´s threat still rung through Blair´s head. He probably would not hesitate to tell the order of the knights about her. Charles Bass was the devil himself. Blair couldn't understand why she found him very attractive, her blood raced when he touched her, which was a problem.

Blair was sitting at her window looking out.

Blair went out to practice archery to get her mind off of the situation. Blair stood with her long bow concentrating hard on the target.

Chuck appeared behind the target wanting to talk with Blair when an arrow shot through the air near his head. It missed him cleanly and hit the centre of the target.

"Well, My Lady really can shoot and swordfight," Chuck with a smirk as Blair lowered the bow.

"Why must my arrow miss you?" Blair said with a sigh. Chuck yanked the arrow out of the target and walked over to give it back to her.

"If your arrow had hit me it would have ended our game just beginning," Chuck drawled. Blair noticed he was wearing a midnight blue shirt half open; she couldn't help admiring his chest through the gap.

"I´m a Lady, Lord Bass and I will never become a whore for your pleasure," Blair said proudly. She held her head high and started to load the bow again.

"You forget that I know your secret and I could let it slip," Chuck said casually.

"You are no knight or Lord, you are a **lowlife**," Blair hissed as she let the arrow fly at the target. It hit the same place as the one before it. Chuck couldn't help but admire her aim.

Blair lowered the bow again as Chuck walked around her and whispered in her ear "you have no idea how seductive you are when you shoot."

Blair tried not to shiver at his words and his hot breath in her ear. She wasn't going to let Chuck Bass have his way with her like she was a common whore.

"Don't you have toys to play with?" Blair asked angrily.

"I do but I want a new toy," Chuck said, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"You disgust me," Blair snapped as she turned to walk back inside the castle.

Chuck decided not to give up that easily, he was going to tell Harold about the tournament, that very moment.

"Lord Bass, you wished to see me?" Harold says calmly as Chuck sat down facing Harold.

"I have very interesting news about your daughter Lady Blair," Chuck said, sounding very casual.

"What might that be?" Harold said sounding curious.

"Your daughter went to the tournament last week, not to spectate but to compete as her cousin Brian. You and I both know the rules forbidding a woman from competing in the tournament," Chuck said, keeping his voice calm and even.

Harold gulped loudly. "Death, burning at the… stake."

"Yes, but I can save her. If you let her become my mistress," Chuck said, showing his hand at last.

"No, that is even worse," Harold said in despair.

Chuck thought a little, he hadn't planned on settling down and taking a wife but Blair was a woman worth marrying.

"Aright, I will marry your daughter and she will be a Bass," Chuck said still sounding a little hesitant.

Harold looked pleased.

"This will be a shock for most people for you know we are Norman and your family are Saxon, yes, this will be very interesting I think."

Blair received the news later that night. She broke down in tears, despairing at her fate; she decided to flee to St. Mary's convent a place where not even Chuck Bass could reach her.

"I will **never** become his wife," Blair yelled as she packed her things.

"Blair darling, this is for the best, he is saving your life" Harold said, trying to calm his daughter.

"No, he is an arrogant prick and I hate him," Blair says as she leapt onto her horse. She dug in and spurred her horse out of the gates.

"_That arrogant basstard thinks he can make me his wife, what a fool," _Blair thought angrily.

The convent took her in without question, they were used to young Ladies running away from undesirable marriages.

Over the next few weeks Blair spent a lot of time with all the sisters and she grew to love them all.

Once Harold told him where Blair had run to, Chuck travelled to retrieve his fiancé he couldn't fathom why she had left in the first place.

Chuck decided to wait for her outside until she would step out to collect firewood.

He saw her as she walked out of the head gate. She was wearing a white nun´s dress. She was pure virginal beauty; she stole Chuck's breath for a moment.

"_Lady Blair_," Chuck said, his voice husky as he drew near to her. Blair stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want?"

"I came for you. Have you forgotten I am your soon to be husband," Chuck said smugly.

Blair looked at him angrily "I will not marry you, you Basstard."

Chuck leant into her ear, "We're all alone out here and you are tempting me."

Blair looked him deep in the eyes. "You would rape me, if I deny you?" Blair said, sounding harsher with each word.

"No, I would make love to you," Chuck whispered softly.

Blair stopped in her tracks again, "What a chivalrous gift," She said her tone sarcastic.

As Blair opened her pretty mouth to berate him further, Chuck could not take anymore of her hatred. H quickly leant in and quieted her with a kiss. Chuck Bass was kissing her, Blair, his lips warm on her softer ones. Blair´s intoxicating scent and her soft lips were making Chuck lightheaded after only a second.

Blair nearly pushed him back but began to feel this warmth spread through her veins, she wasn't supposed to react this way towards Chuck. They kissed for what seemed like forever to Blair, when it ended Blair was left stunned.

Chuck slowly drew away after the heated kiss.

"I would not take you here on the forest floor, not the first time anyway" Chuck said as he stroked her cheek gently.

Blair looked at him in disbelief. "A warm bed is much better." Chuck finished.

"Then you have to wait forever," Blair said in disgust as she tried to walk back into through the gates, but Chuck caught her arm and dragged her back to his chest. She immediately felt at home.

She knew Chuck Bass was handsome, there was no denying that, but she would not be his now. He had to prove himself worthy of her love.

"I will marry you if you give up your title as a knight," Blair said as she looked up at Chuck.

Chuck looked down, shocked at her words. "Are you mad woman?"

"No, if I can give up my honor you surely can give up yours," Blair challenged him spitefully.

"Meet me here next full moon with your sword and papers, so I can see that you have given your title up and then give myself to you. However if you fail to appear I will give myself to God" Blair stated the ultimatum. She had no doubt in her mind she would now be rid of him forever. She turned with a smirk and ran back into the safety of the convent.

Chuck was left with a strange empty feeling. He didn't think Blair would let him have her that easily.


	4. The Duel of the lady

**Hi, this is chapter 4 and thanks to Beth again for her super help :)

* * *

Under your spell**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Duel of the lady**

Chuck couldn't just give his title up; he had to go to the Temple of the Knights to annul it, a long and difficult process. Nate had gone with him.

"You know this is sheer madness," Nate said, trying to persuade Chuck out of it.

"You will lose everything," Nate kept going.

"I want her Nate, she has something I cannot say no to," Chuck said happily but still slightly bitter over his love for Blair.

The temple was two days ride away so eventually Nate stopped begging Chuck.

Outside the temple, they met Master Carter Baizen.

"Lord Archibald and Lord Bass what a great honor to have you back," Carter says. Chuck had always disliked Carter; he was a snake in the grass and a backstabbing liar.

"I´m here to talk to Reginald Front-de-Boeuf," Chuck demanded.

They were led into the great hall with all the ancient knights.

"Lord Bass, to what do I owe such a pleasure?" The Reginald said as Chuck walked forward.

"I have come to you, your grace, to annul my title," Chuck said his voice steady.

Front-de-Boeuf was surprised at Chuck´s statement.

"May I asks why you wish to annul your title?" Reginald said, trying to understand.

Chuck hesitated. He had sworn to serve the order and therefore never get married.

"I- have met the love of my life and I am no longer fit to serve the order," Chuck said, trying to keep his face blank.

The Reginald lost his temper then and roared at Chuck. "THAT WITCH MUST DIE."

"Who is this Lady that has bewitched you?" Reginald asked, disgusted by the thought.

"Lady Blair Waldorf," Chuck said, knowing he could not lie, that would be against his honor.

"Then bring her here to trial," Front-de-Boeuf ordered.

Blair was doing her duties for the sisters when a man arrived asking for her.

Blair recognized Lord Nate at once.

"Lord Nate what brings you here," Blair asked as she curtseyed.

"The Temple of Knights sent me to bring you back," Nate stated his voice firm.

"I will go if they wish it," Blair said as she turned to pack her things.

Nate told her why they had sent for her.

"Chuck is with them?" Blair asked Nate.

"Yes, and they refuse to annul his title before they have seen you," Nate said as they rode off.

"Is Chuck in danger?" Blair asked as she and Nate were riding through the forest.

"Yes, I´m afraid he might be," Nate said, paling at the thought.

They finally arrive and Front-de- Boeuf beckoned Blair in. He had heard a lot of rumors about her beauty but he thought she was far more beautiful than people gave her credit for.

"Lord Bass, this is the woman you would give your title up for?" Front-de- Boeuf asked as he looked Blair over once more. Blair stood her ground; she wasn't going to back down.

"Yeeees," Chuck answered slowly.

"Lady Blair, can you understand Lord Charles´s demand?" Reginald asked Blair sharply.

"Yes, it is a challenge between me and Lord Bass," Blair said, her voice emotionless.

"I see, but your challenge goes against the code of the Temple of Knights," Reginald said, his eyes darkening with anger.

"I am sorry if my challenge upsets your grace," Blair said as she curtsied.

"Lord Bass has sworn an oath not to marry and here he is asking for your hand when he knows what must happen to his love," the Reginald said menacingly.

"You have put Lord Charles under your spell," The Reginald kept talking.

"I have no such thing," Blair said firmly.

"We have decided to try you and have you prove your innocence, if you are proven guilty of witchcraft you will be burnt at the stake, or you could ask for a devil's advocate to defend your name," Front-de-Boeuf said. Blair shivered, he was so arrogant.

"I will have an advocate to defend my honor, and I am innocent," Blair called over her shoulder as she let them lead her away.

Chuck looked devastated over Blair´s words; she would let herself be damned without a real fight.

That night Chuck came to her. Blair was locked up in the tower awaiting him.

"Hello Bass," Blair said gently as she looked up at him.

"Blair, they will kill you," Chuck said but Blair just smiled.

"I will have an advocate to challenge them for the next two days," Blair said as she looked calmly at Chuck.

"Who may I ask?" Chuck snapped, sounding worried.

"I will challenge for myself," Blair said, showing no signs of fear.

"Blair, you knew this would happen?" Chuck said, surprised at the thought.

Blair just looked at him smugly. "I have wanted to be a knight all my life and here is my chance to show them my hand."

"I should have known you had an ulterior motive," Chuck said darkly as he leant in to kiss her. Blair tried to move away but Chuck caught her lips with his. The kiss was breathtaking.

"Our challenge is finished," Chuck said huskily as he dragged Blair to his side.

"I want you now, if you are going to fight and die at least let me have you," Chuck pleaded.

Blair looked at Chuck's desperate expression and smiled. "I like it when you beg."

Blair´s breasts were nearly popping out of her dress as Chuck's head bowed to kiss them.

"Chuuck," Blair breathed and Chuck smirked. She was so innocent, never touched, Chuck knew she was meant for him.

"Lord Bass, you are a wicked man," Blair moaned softly. Chuck started to suck on her skin and Blair protested. "No marks or I will strike you." Chuck smirked again, "I will not leave any marks on your perfect skin."

Blair moaned louder as Chuck caressed her skin and her breasts; he put his lips to her ear.

"Hush, we don't want to get caught now do we?" Chuck drawled in his darkest voice.

Blair groaned as Chuck´s lips sucked the tops of her breasts. Chuck kept stroking her soft breasts as he whispered. "You must not fight, you _must_ find another challenger."

"You cannot persuade me to not fight, LEAVE," Blair hissed as she pushed Chuck off of her.

Chuck looked extremely displeased. "I will have you My Lady and your innocence."

"Then you have to wait forever," Blair says in disgust as she walks back in but Chuck drags her back to him.

Chuck Bass was handsome no denying that but she would not be his now, yet he had to prove himself worthy to her.

"I will marry you if you give up your title as a knight," Blair says as she turns to look at Chuck.

Chuck looks shock and says" Are you mad woman?"

"No, if I can give up my honor you surely can give up yours," Blair hiss at him as she gives him a spiteful look.

"Meet me here next full moon with your sword, so I can see that you have given your title up but if you don't come I will give myself to God" Blair says.

Chuck was left with a strange feeling that Blair wouldn't let him have her that easily.


End file.
